


Eavesdropping On Effie

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after the Revolution.  Effie has recently moved in with Haymitch, while he's out at The Hob she places a call to her mother and Haymitch learns a lot about Trinket family dynamics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping On Effie

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch was down at The Hob. He was picking up his order from Ripper when Thom Allerton asked.

“How long is that Capitol woman going to stay?

Haymitch turned angrily. “Effie can stay as long as she damn wants. She has more right than you. I invited her into my house, you’re squatting in the Victors Village.

Ripper sighed. ‘Haymitch, that’s not nice. A lot of people stay in the VV houses until they rebuild their own homes.

“I know but they don’t have the right to complain about my houseguests.

“I’m not complaining about Effie. Thom said. “I want to know if I should order wigs from the Capitol. I’m placing an order for fabric for her and she said it was a shame she couldn’t have matching hair. I want her to be happy with the clothes I make because with what she’s paying me I can buy groceries for a week on one dress.

Delancy said. ‘I saved some strawberries for Effie. You should bring them home.

Merritt handed him a five pound box of chocolate. “Her order of sweets came in on the train. That would go nice with the strawberries.

Haymitch was surprised. When she first came off the train all he heard was grumbling about the Reaping Lady and that Capitol citizens shouldn’t be allowed in the districts. Peeta and Katniss took her around the next day. Peeta took her into the few stores that had re-opened and told everyone to set up a charge account for Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy would be responsible and if he gave them any trouble…he’d pay for it himself. Katniss took her into The Hob and said the same thing with a little emphasis on anyone who insulted Effie might find themselves on the wrong end of her bow.

He took out some money. “Delancy, give me a bag of those strawberries. Merritt how much do I owe you for the chocolate?

“Five. She paid me the cost but it was three to ship it and two for me. 

He paid him and nodded to Thom. “Don’t order more than two or three wigs for her to choose from. I don’t like them so…I don’t want her to have a lot of variety.

Ripper said. “I don’t know why she wears wigs anyway. Her hair is so pretty.

Haymitch picked up his bottles. ‘That’s what I tell her but she doesn’t listen to me.

He was heading back home with liquor, berries and chocolate. He got to his front door and he heard Effie talking through the window. She had the damn phone installed last week.

‘Mother, I don’t want to come back to the Capitol. Yes, I know everyone is calling me a Victor Whore but it’s not like that…….Yes, he gives me money….but it’s not for sex. For heaven’s sake Mother I practically jump out of my skin if he puts his arm around me. We haven’t even kissed since I’ve moved in.

Yes, Mother I know that means he doesn’t find me attractive that I must be………damaged goods. I did receive the clothes you sent me but nothing fits. Mother I was too skinny for them when they arrived and now they don’t fit. Yes Mother I’ve put on some weight and I don’t have any corsets. No, I can’t buy them here. The women in 12 don’t wear corsets they wear slips. I’ve had a new dress commissioned. Yes Mother I know if I don’t start servicing him I’ll be homeless. Yes Mother, I will ask if I can send you some money.

Haymitch didn’t want to listen to this for one more minute. He opened the door and slammed it behind him. He yelled sounder drunker than he was. ‘Effie…..I come bearing gifts.

Effie whispered. “Mother, I have to go. I’ll call you later. She came into the living room. ‘What do we have here?

“Chocolate, strawberries and Thom wants to talk wigs.

“Oh, a wig would be too expensive. I’ll tell him not to order any…

“Effie, I told you…..I don’t care what you spend.

‘Yes….but I shouldn’t take advantage.

“You’re not taking advantage. We’re friends right?

Effie nodded sadly.

“Once upon a time we used to be lovers.

Effie blushed. “You once called it something a little more crude.

He shrugged. “I’m vulgar. That was only the first year and…the next year when Chaff asked if I scored I….gave him a black eye.

Effie smiled. “I had hoped that had something to do with me but….

“Sweetheart, I heard you on the phone.

All the color from her face drained.

‘I find you very attractive but you’re not ready to be more than friends. 

“I am ready it's just that….I’m a little scared. My body isn’t as pretty. I have…..scars.

He put his arms around her. “You’ve seen my scars.”

‘Yes, but those were from winning The Hunger Games. Those scars mean you’re a Victor. My scars mean I’m a Victim.

He kissed her on the cheek. “Effie, you’re smart enough to know that Victor and Victim are the same thing.

“No. You won The Hunger Games. I had to be rescued.

“So did Peeta and Johanna. The difference is you suffered longer than they did. You were stronger.

“Haymitch that’s just….

“Another thing. I’ll give you money for your mother if you want but she can’t talk to you like that anymore.

“Haymitch she’s my mother.

“I know and I didn’t say you couldn’t talk to her but she can’t put you down anymore. I want you to promise me you’ll only call her when I’m home.

“Haymitch….

“We’re going to get an extension and I’ll listen in. If she insults you I’m putting her in her place.

“Haymitch…you can’t…

“I can and I will. No one insults my Effie. Even if they gave birth to her.

Her eyes twinkled, she stood a little straighter. She said. “All right. I’m going to take a bath before I start dinner.

He thought that was an odd statement but he just said. ‘Fine.’

“Would you join me upstairs? I need some help undressing.

“Effie you don’t have to…

“I have to show you my body at some point if we’re going to be more than friends again. I want to, I’m not afraid anymore.


End file.
